


Неопределимые

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проведя слишком много времени в мыслях о том, кем они не являлись, Зак упустил из внимания, кем они были.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неопределимые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indefinable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740966) by [DisappointMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe). 



> Спасибо огромное моей бете - Ызарга

Это магнетизм.

Так говорили Роберто и Джей Джей. Их взаимодействие друг с другом, то, как все вокруг стремились подойти ближе, только чтобы _понаблюдать_ за ними. Они сказали Заку, что именно из-за магнетизма они наняли Криса, ибо не воспользоваться наличием такого взаимодействия было сродни выбрасыванию денег на ветер. Зак отмахнулся от их слов, ведь это был просто Крис, чувак, которого он встречал до этого несколько раз, и ему было непонятно, из-за чего все вокруг были так взволнованы. Но, может, он просто не видел леса из-за деревьев. К тому же Зак просто был рад, что смог замолвить словечко и помочь знакомому получить работу.

Только после начала съемок Зак задумался, что, возможно, они говорили не только об экранной химии. Что, может быть, тут было больше, чем он мог понять.

 

Необычная ситуация. Они не дружили, совсем нет, но они все время были рядом. Они мало общались, а когда разговаривали, то их общение было весьма обыденным. Они не виделись за пределами съемочной площадки, не встречались за кофе, не отсылали друг другу остроумные сообщения. Они просто сосуществали, но наиболее комфортным для них способом. Часто Зак сидел в гримерке, где выщипывали его брови и надевали уши, когда приходил Крис – на два часа раньше, чем было нужно – и садился рядом с ним. Он читал газету, или разгадывал кроссворд, или игрался со своим айподом, или просто находился _рядом_. Если их глаза встречались в зеркальном отражении, Крис улыбался, и Зак улыбался в ответ. Будто Крис предлагал отвлечься на случай, если Зак слишком закопался в собственных мыслях, что случалось. Он не нуждался в Крисе, но одна мысль, что если понадобится, тот будет рядом, успокаивала. Такой вид компании был самым лучшим.

За обедом Крис втягивался в веселый энергичный треп с Джоном и Саймоном, пока Зак вел тихие и сдержанные беседы с Зои и Карлом. Но свободное место рядом с Заком всегда принадлежало Крису, и пусть они общались с разными людьми, казалось странным, если они не сидели вместе. Будто что-то выпадало из общего распорядка. 

Люди говорили, что это отработка привыкания к персонажам, но Зак так не считал. Ведь он это он, а Крис ‒ это Крис, и они просто… неважно, кем они были. Это работало.

Они так и не начали активно общаться за пределами площадки вплоть до последних нескольких недель съемок. Брат Зака рассказал шутку, которую тот не очень понял, но знал, что Крису она понравится, поэтому однажды днем он подошел к Крису, шлепнул его по коленке и зачитал вслух: ‒ Сколько нужно студентов Беркли, чтобы поменять лампочку?

В глазах Криса заплясали искорки веселья, и он тепло смотрел на Зака несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем спросить: ‒ Сколько?

Зак слегка улыбнулся, довольный собой: ‒ Семьдесят шесть: один, чтобы поменять лампочку, пятьдесят, чтобы протестовать за право лампочки не быть поменянной, и двадцать пять, чтобы опротестовать протест.

Крис громко рассмеялся, зажмурив глаза, из уголков которых разбежались морщинки. Его улыбка была такой яркой и широкой, что Зак почувствовал ее тепло до самых костей и начал смеяться вместе с ним. Не будучи студентом Беркли, он все еще не понимал шутки, но смех Криса был слишком прекрасен, чтобы удержаться. Ему так и не пришло в голову рассказать шутку Джону, хотя тот тоже учился в Беркли.

С тех пор они стали воплощением неразделимости. Они обсуждали все подряд: некоторые темы не более минуты (“Я не могу начать жить, пока не получу чашку кофе”), а некоторые не по одному разу (“Меня не волнует, что ты говоришь, Хемингуэй был дерьмовым писателем. Не могу дождаться, пока умру, окажусь в загробной жизни и врежу ему прямо по его чертовому лицу”), но они всегда о чем-то говорили. Доходило до того, что их коллеги просто оставляли их одних или становились вокруг и просто слушали. Антон говорил им, что никто не вмешивался в беседу, потому что это казалось нарушением их личного пространства. Или что-то вроде того. Зак не обращал на это внимания. Он никому и ничему не уделял столько внимания, как Крису в те дни.

 

После окончания съемок они не так много общались. Но столкнулись на премьере какого-то фильма, названия которого Зак никак не мог запомнить. Крис пришел туда с симпатичной блондинкой, как, впрочем, и сам Зак, и их беседа была чопорной и странной. Зак думал следующие несколько дней и никак не мог понять, почему его расстроил этот случай. Потом они повстречались в кафешке в городе, но на этот раз болтали совсем как раньше, так что Зак занес ту странную встречу в список Случайных Неловкостей и полностью о ней забыл. Тогда они с Крисом просидели в кафе четыре часа. Зак пропустил встречу со своим агентом и обед с другом. Но ничего страшного, он привык к тому, что с Крисом терял счет времени.

Потом Зак обнаружил, что они стали пересекаться друг с другом чаще обычного. Может, потому что он стал чаще захаживать в кофейню через улицу от дома Криса вместо того, чтобы пройти один квартал от своего. Или, может, потому что Крис начал приходить в Трейдер Джо* утром по вторникам – он знал, что Зак появлялся там именно в этот день, так как по вторникам у него поздно начинались съемки Героев. Неважно, почему они продолжали наталкиваться друг на друга, но так случалось, и это было мило. Зак постоянно строчил смски Крису, просто случайные мысли, которые приходили ему в голову. Он знал, что Крис был единственным человеком, который мог реально их оценить. Крис же сроднился с его голосовой почтой, и Зак никогда не удалял сообщения из ящика, пока тот не заполнялся до конца. У него даже вошло в привычку прослушивать их по нескольку раз, потому что Крис был действительно забавным парнем. А его голос было приятно слушать.

 

Под конец Заку казалось, будто все было предрешено с момента их встречи, но по настоящему все началось прямо перед пресс туром. Стоял где-то конец января, или, может, начало февраля. Дата была неважна – важно было только то, что случилось.

Крис зашел к нему утром, потому что строительство апартаментов соседа довело его до ручки. В тот день он сопровождал Зака во всех поездках и даже купил ему обед за то, что тот помог ему выбраться из дома. Это был славный день, пугающе спокойный и ясный ‒ не то чтобы Зак возражал против спокойствия и ясности, но было такое ощущение, что обстановка накалялась, словно в затишье перед бурей. Позже они вернулись домой к Заку, и Крис играл с Ноа во дворе, пока Зак разговаривал в кабинете со агентом, менеджером и публицистами по конференц-связи. Крис подошел к окну и начал строить ему забавные рожицы, почти расплющивая нос о стекло, в то время как Ноа прыгал у его ног. Как только Зак повесил трубку, он уже не смог бы вспомнить, о чем был разговор, но помнил, как светились глаза Криса, когда тот смеялся.

Солнце постепенно садилось за горизонт, небо окрашивалось оттенками оранжевого, бледно-лилового и индиго. Зак облокотился о дверной косяк, наблюдая, как Крис курит сигарету, сидя в траве. Ноа лежал на животе рядом с ним, нижнюю половину его туловища скрывал растительный ковер, а хвост метался из стороны в сторону.

‒ Спасибо, что позволил мне потусить с тобой, мужик. Ты знал, что они могут легально начать перестройку в семь утра? В семь! Я чуть не спятил, - сказал Крис, откидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Зака. – Хотя мне, наверно, уже стоит пойти домой. Я не хочу злоупотреблять гостеприимством или любой…

‒ Останься на ужин, - выпалил Зак, подходя к месту, где сидел Крис. Он устроился рядом и потянулся к сигарете. Крис охотно поделился, и Зак сделал долгую медленную затяжку, после чего вернул сигарету обратно. Он поднял голову и выдохнул теплый не по сезону воздух, а потом ткнул Криса локтем: - Я приготовлю ужин, или можем заказать тайскую еду, или еще что. Если захочешь.

Глаза Криса были такими голубыми в угасающем дневном свете, что Зак задумался, были ли они такими на самом деле или это только игра его воображения. Крис медленно улыбнулся, тепло, но почти загадочно; будто он знал что-то, а Зак ‒ нет. 

‒ С удовольствием.

К несчастью, Зак ужасно готовил. Он попытался сделать куриные грудки, но отвлекся на разговор с Крисом, и из них вышли куски жесткой сухой гадости, возможно инфицированные сальмонеллой. В результате Зак сделал пасту с сыром и не подходящий к ней греческий салат, просто потому что дома ничего другого не было, но Крис только улыбался, уверяя Зака, что он совершенно не возражает. Даже его ложь казалась искренней, так что Зак откупорил лучшее вино, и они уговорили бутылку на двоих. После Крис вежливо попросил стакан воды, и Зак, будучи хорошим хозяином, встал из-за стола, чтобы выполнить просьбу. 

Он стоял перед холодильником, дверца была приоткрыта, пока он наливал воду для Криса в заполненный льдом стакан. В этот момент он почувствовал руки на плечах: они скользнули ниже по спине, затем двинулись вперед, обхватывая бедра. Зак вернул кувшин обратно в холодильник, закрыл дверцу и замер. Когда губы Криса коснулись задней поверхности его шеи, Зак поставил стакан на стол. Крис успел поцеловать его еще два раза, пробормотав: " _Поцелуй меня_ " в его кожу, прежде чем Зак повернулся вокруг и встретился губами со ртом Криса. 

Его мозг гудел огромным количеством вопросов, желая знать, что, как и зачем, и как долго, и ради всего святого, _почему_ , но тело отреагировало так, будто ждало все это время, будто ему чего-то не хватало. Поэтому Зак просто перестал думать. Он вздохнул в губы Криса и открыл рот, позволяя поцеловать себя глубже, он застонал, прижимая тело Криса к себе, восхищаясь ощущением его кожи и мускулов под хлопком одежды.

Путь до спальни не занял у них много времени. Рот Криса ‒ будто воплощение каждого грязного сна, который Зак когда-либо видел ‒ двигался по его коже, будто Пайн жил ради ее вкуса. Зак толкался навстречу, медленно и равномерно, целуя Криса при любой возможности, пропуская пальцы сквозь его волосы, скользя ими вниз по спине к заднице и назад к волосам. Зак нашел любрикант и презервативы, а затем трахнул Криса глубоко, почти отчаянно – не грубо, но страстно. Тяжелое дыхание Криса, его частые вдохи, его стоны и то, как он кричал имя Зака, были словно катализаторы, что подталкивали Зака все ближе и ближе к грани. Он кончил спустя не то миг, не то вечность, тяжело дыша в кожу Криса и покусывая его плечо. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он свалился на кровать.

Они лежали в тишине почти час, после чего Крис скатился с кровати, натянул боксеры и нетвердым шагом направился к двери.

‒ Крис, ‒ выдохнул Зак, имя тяжело сорвалось с его губ и, кажется, еще тяжелее прозвучало в ушах Криса.

Крис замер и обернулся к Заку, легкая морщинка пролегла между его бровей. Он рассматривал Зака одно долгое мгновение, просто-таки изучая его, затем пожал плечами, яркая, искренняя улыбка осветила его лицо и, возможно, даже темную в ночи спальню. 

‒ Просто… ничего не изменилось. Разве что-то изменилось? Все по-прежнему, Зак.

Крис смотрел на Зака, пока тот не кивнул, соглашаясь с замечанием Криса, хотя не до конца его понял, еще нет. Крис улыбнулся, а затем вышел из спальни. Зак слышал, как он разговаривал с Ноа, слышал, как он ходил по гостиной, а затем по кухне. Несколько минут спустя он вернулся, держа в каждой руке по стакану воды. Крис отдал один стакан Заку, а другой поставил на ночной столик, прежде чем снова заползти на постель и свернуться рядом с ним. Зак снова поцеловал его и продолжал целовать до тех пор, пока вкус рта Криса, ощущение его языка, скользящего в его собственном рту, не впечатались в мозг. Зак не помнил, когда заснул, только, что в тот момент тело Криса приняло форму его собственного.

Утром они с Крисом вышли на пробежку. Затем позавтракали, обмениваясь шутками о том, что представляют собой новости в наши дни, а потом Крис ушел в той же одежде, что и пришел. Они не целовались, ничего такого, даже не признали, что у них накануне был очень классный секс, но Крис дал ему пять и сказал, что позвонит позже. 

Зак совсем не удивился, когда он так и сделал.

 

Зак гадал, можно ли назвать их дружбу "с преимуществами", пусть и не считал ее таковой. Их отношения каким-то образом были и большим, и меньшим. Крис не был его партнером для секса, а сам он не был верняком для Криса. Они зависали вместе, делали то, что делают друзья, и иногда занимались сексом. Но иногда не занимались. Зак не был до конца уверен, что делать со всем этим, но это ощущалось хорошо – правильно – поэтому он не задавал вопросов. Кроме того, трудно размышлять о жизни, когда Крис прижимал к стенке и целовал так, будто вся его жизнь висела на волоске.

 

Пресс тур изматывал. Зак не хотел думать, почему у них с Крисом оказывались смежные комнаты, но не мог представить ни единой ночи, которую они могли провести раздельно. По пути в Сидней они с Крисом обменялись минетами в туалете самолета, затем отдрочили друг другу в частной зоне терминала, как только приземлились. В отеле они немного поспали, прежде чем проснуться, чтобы потрахаться – Крис прижимал его к кровати, дразнил его слишком долго, прежде чем позволить кончить. После премьеры они лежали лицом друг к другу, пересказывая друг другу детали вечера, прежде чем заснуть, плотно переплетясь телами, намного позже рассвета. Поначалу это возбуждало, и они пользовались постоянным доступом друг к другу, но ближе к концу их сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы доползти до кровати и заснуть. Главное, что Зак запомнил из тура: тяжесть тела Криса, то, как оно ощущалось, как они _подходили_ друг другу. Эти моменты были лучшей его частью.

 

Когда они вернулись домой, события немного замедлились. Они с Крисом подолгу не виделись, а затем выходные напролет прятались в квартире Криса, обжимались, и трахались, и разговаривали, и просто были вместе. Папарацци тоже не упрощали дело. Крис сказал ему по секрету, что ненавидит их всеми фибрами души, и Зак знал, что это правда. Самого его они не волновали, но у Криса ситуация, казалось, была хуже, чем у него. Они засыпали на диване Криса под просмотр давно отмененной австралийской мыльной оперы, голова Криса на коленях Зака, пальцы Зака в его волосах.

 

Крис, казалось, нервничал, когда два билета на его пьесу скользнули по поверхности столика к Заку. Он что-то пробормотал о том, как надеется, что Зак сможет прийти – и что он может привести кого-то особенного, если хочет – но Крис полностью поймет, если Зак не сможет. Просто. Если он хочет придти, Крис будет рад. Зак улыбнулся, чувствуя себя польщенным, и сказал, что будет там. А также сказал, что приведет одного из самых особенных людей в своей жизни. 

Крис как-то слишком притих после этого разговора, даже казался немного угрюмым, поэтому Зак проводил его до дома. Через секунду после того, как они перешагнули порог дома Криса, он рухнул на колени, стягивая вниз его брюки, и начал отсасывать ему. Крис хватал ртом воздух и тяжело дышал, и скулил, лениво толкаясь в горло Зака, пока его пальцы прикасались к его волосам, плечам, пробегали по шее. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить, падение за грань сопроводилось пронзительным выкриком имени Зака и несколькими мягкими хныканьями. Зак сглотнул, позволяя Крису обмякнуть в своем рту, прежде чем отстраниться. Он поцеловал его бедра и потянулся выше, к низу живота и запястьям, прежде чем натянуть обратно джинсы Криса и встать, обвив его руками, и Крис в ответ сжал его будто спасательный трос.

‒ Лучше? – спросил Зак, прижимаясь губами к виску Криса.

Крис кивнул, но Зак знал, что он лгал.

 

На пьесу Криса Зак взял с собой Леонарда, и после представления он отвез их обоих на ужин. Крис был возбужден, оживлен и переполнен таким восторгом, что всё, что Зак мог делать, это сидеть, слушать и улыбаться. После ужина он подвез Криса обратно к театру, где была припаркована его машина, и когда они заехали на стоянку, Крис повернулся к нему с широко открытыми серьезными глазами, а его пальцы впились в колено Зака.

‒ Спасибо.

‒ Не за что, ‒ сказал Зак, его интонация повысилась почти до вопросительной. Он не был уверен, за что Крис его благодарил, но, возможно, не только за ужин. Поэтому он потянулся к нему, накрыл руку Криса своей и сжал, прежде чем повторить: ‒ Не за что.

 

Они с Крисом не встречались. Зак знал это наверняка, но все же ощутимо колебался, когда Не Особо Горячий парень пригласил его на свидание. Он не рассказал об этом Крису, но уклончиво отклонял приглашения встретиться для чего бы то ни было, потому что боялся, что Крис будет заигрывать с ним, и Зак знал, что не сможет ему отказать. Просто некрасиво было соглашаться пойти на свидание с одним парнем, в то время как спишь с другим.

Однако он знал, что не мог вечно избегать Криса и/или не рассказывать ему о свидании, и к счастью Крис позвонил ему, когда он успел подготовиться.

‒ Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?

‒ Воскресенье? – отважился спросить Зак, удерживая телефон у уха и взвешивая в каждой руке по галстуку. Он приложил к рубашке один, а затем другой, прежде чем бросить оба на кровать. Зак расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и пригладил воротничок – Крис всегда говорил ему, что немного виднеющихся волос на груди достаточно, чтобы завести его. Он прислушался, потому что Крис был прав во многих вещах.

‒ Не просто воскресенье, _Неделя Акулы_ **, ‒ сказал Крис. Зак почти слышал улыбку в его голосе. Хотелось бы ему увидеть ее, потому что он начал забывать.

‒ Я уже поставил запись.

‒ Нет, ‒ в голосе Криса слышится лишь нотка скулежа, но все же. ‒ Приходи.

‒ Не могу, мужик.

‒ Нет, не говори так. Я готовлю ужин, и определенно тут хватит на двоих. Прошу, приходи. Бросай все и просто приходи.

‒ Мне жаль, Крис, ‒ и так и было. – Я не могу.

‒ Почему нет? Что такого происходит, раз ты так занят? Что такого важного, раз…

‒ Его зовут Брайан, ‒ едва слышно признался Зак. Он не знал, почему говорил так тихо, может, надеялся, что Крис не услышит. Зак не знал, почему избегал говорить обо всем этом. Они с Крисом не были парой. Зак ему не изменял, и не важно, что он чувствовал. Они просто… он не знал, кем они были, но знал, что не должен отказываться от отличного шанса, когда он сам плыл ему в руки. Зак набрался мужества, прежде чем продолжить: ‒ Мы… эээ… мы кое-куда собирались сегодня, вот. Правда. Я не могу.

‒ Ох, ‒ и Крис затих на два долгих выдоха, прежде чем Зак услышал звон на другом конце линии, какой-то шорох и мягкий смех. ‒ Прости. Я просто уронил… да. Эээ. Да, я понял. Тебе надо было сразу так и сказать, приятель! Ничего особенного. Хорошо тебе провести время и… эээ, удачи? Не то чтобы она тебе нужна. Но. Удачи. Ммм, позвони мне позже, попьем кофе на неделе или еще что-нибудь.

Крис звучал почти нормально… немного взволнованно, но нормально… и по какой-то причине желудок Зака скрутило от разочарования. 

‒ Да, разумеется. Конечно.

‒ Эй, тогда я не стану тебя задерживать. Ну… увидимся.

Прежде чем Зак смог попрощаться, Крис повесил трубку. Он внезапно почувствовал себя паршиво и захотел все отменить, но не стал. Брайан заехал за ним и выглядел очень, очень хорошо, но не настолько, чтобы Заку стало лучше. Ресторан был милым, еда аппетитной, и Брайан оказался в самом деле очаровательным, но чего-то не хватало. И напряжения, и желания, и удовольствия либо не было, либо они были недостаточно сильными, поэтому, когда они стояли на пороге дома Зака, и Брайан потянулся поцеловать его, Зак почти расхохотался от нелепости ситуации. Губы Брайана коснулись его губ, и это было бы сладко, если бы не было так _странно_. Будто его рот был вовсе не его, и не руки Брайана держали его за талию, а чьи-то еще.

Они попрощались, и Зак зашел внутрь, только чтобы почистить зубы, прежде чем сесть в машину и поехать к дому Криса. Когда Крис открыл дверь, на нем были только штаны, а сонные голубые глаза казались воспаленными за стеклами очков, но он зевнул и шагнул в сторону, чтобы пропустить Зака внутрь. Зак не рассказал Крису о свидании, а тот не спрашивал. 

Они смотрели канал Дискавери, пока не началась реклама, и только тогда ушли в спальню Криса. Они разделись до нижнего белья, не настроенные на что-то большее, чем просто заползти в постель. Крис повернулся на бок, и Зак без колебаний улегся позади него. Он подстроился под тело Криса – под его изгибы и выпуклости – обнял рукой талию, и прижался губами к плечу. Крис переплел их пальцы и прижал их руки к своей груди. Зак заснул, считая удары сердца Криса под кожей.

Брайана он больше не видел.

 

Но затем Крис, видимо, стал встречаться с девушкой.

Он сказал ‘видимо’, потому что Крис никогда напрямую не говорил Заку, что встречается с ней, но и не утверждал обратного. Зак знал: то, кем ты не являешься важнее, чем то, кто ты есть. Она была высокой и худой, с длинными темными волосами и серьезными темными глазами, весьма симпатичная. Зак один раз встретился с ними за выпивкой и обнаружил, что она также умная и забавная. Девушка ему не нравилась, но она заставляла Криса смеяться, а любой, кто заставлял Криса смеяться, нравился Заку, так что когда они расходились по домам, он шлепнул Криса по плечу и сказал: ‒ Отличная работа, мужик.

Ничего не изменилось.

Они с Крисом встречались так же часто, как и раньше, но не разговаривали о том, что Крис делал, когда они не были вместе. Зак не спрашивал о фотографиях, которые видел в блогах со сплетнями, и Крис не сообщал никакой информации. Они все еще общались, обедали или пили кофе, и когда Зак пожаловался на неминуемую отмену Героев, Крис предложил ему поддержку на свои скудные доходы от театра, когда это случится. Все было как раньше за исключением секса. Что должно было означать, что Крис в самом деле встречался с девушкой. Но Зак не спрашивал, а Крис не упоминал об этом, так что они продолжали вести себя как обычно. Без секса на повестке дня, без проведенных вместе ночей, без долгих медленных глубоких поцелуев. Это было словно наказание - знать, что он больше не может иметь то, что ему свободно давали большую часть года.

Зак строил планы. Он работал со своей продюсерской компанией, он снимал короткометражки, налаживал связи, он помнил, почему он любил то, что делал, несмотря ни на что. А Крис всегда шатался неподалёку, и, казалось, словно все начиналось сначала, когда они крутились рядом, но не становились частью жизни друг друга. Зак работал, Крис работал, и месяцы тянулись слишком медленно.

Было поздно, когда Крис объявился у него на пороге. Зак был счастлив увидеть его, и часть его – та часть, что чувствовала себя неуравновешенной и пустой – знала, почему он пришел. Крис не колебался, не топтался на месте, он просто пропихнул Зака внутрь, толкнул его в кресло и расположился на коленях между его бедер. Крис лапал его, тянул рубашку и штаны, понуждая Зака пустить в ход руки, и Зак подчинился. Он дотронулся до плеч Криса, до его шеи, его подбородка и щек, позволил пальцам снова познакомиться с линиями, и изгибами, и гранями, которые раньше были ему так знакомы. Глаза Криса были такими синими, такими глубокими и большими, что Зак поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляд. Когда Крис целовал грудь Зака, его живот, его ладони и костяшки, изгиб его бедренных косточек и выпуклость члена в трусах, Зак наконец закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад на изголовье кресла. Это было так давно, и то, как выглядел Крис в таком положении, заставило Зака застонать. Он проигнорировал то, как сжались легкие, когда Крис вытащил его член и направил в рот, не думал, что это казалось извинением. И когда он кончил сильно, горячо, обильно в горло Криса, Зак не думал о том, что это можно было счесть прощением.

Крис ничего не сказал, но Зак знал, что он больше не встречается с той девушкой

 

Крис не его бойфренд. Крис даже не его лучший друг. Именно поэтому Зак не обсудил с ним свой переезд в Нью-Йорк. Ему не было нужно его одобрение или что-то в этом роде. Так он говорил себе, скрывая тот факт, что на самом деле он просто боялся рассказать Крису. Зак знал, что должен, потому что не мог просто раствориться в воздухе и не оставить адреса, потому что он не поступал так со своими друзьями, но он не хотел говорить об этом. Не с Крисом. Он не хотел видеть реакцию Криса, если ему будет больно, если он расстроится или, хуже, если ему будет абсолютно все равно.

Зак поступил как трус. Послал сообщение, зная, что Крис занят подготовкой к Оскару, и у него не будет времени перезвонить. _я уезжаю в нью-йорк через несколько дней. стоит поужинать или еще что, прежде чем я уеду_. Но Крис перезвонил ему менее чем через минуту.

\- Ты долго будешь там? – Ни приветствий, ни шуток. Зак слышал шумы на заднем плане и понимал, что Крис, вероятно, на репетиции.

– Эээ, пока неизвестно. Я не переезжаю, как _переезжаю_ , но у меня там будет жилье, Крис, – признался Зак. Пока он не произнес эти слова вслух, ему и в голову не приходило, что он совершил поистине дерьмовую вещь. Крис молчал слишком долго, но шорохи на другом конце линии говорили о том, что трубку он не повесил.

– Чертов… – Крис остановился и вздохнул так, что это было больше похоже на рык, чем на выдох, и Зак почти услышал вопросы, которые тот не задал. Но Крис не озвучил их, поэтому Зак промолчал. И хорошо, потому что он не был уверен, какой ответ будет правильным. 

– Ладно. Ладно.

Зак молчал. И гадал, может ли Крис услышать через телефонную трубку, как разрывается его сердце.

– Что значит ‘через несколько дней’? – наконец, спросил Крис, напряжение в его голосе звенело, как туго натянутая гитарная струна.

– В понедельник ночью. Ну, во вторник утром. Я улетаю в полночь.

– Зак… – произнес Крис, и он почти мог представить картинку, как его брови сошлись вместе, а глаза крепко зажмурились. Он был рад, что ему не пришлось смотреть на это. Крис снова вздохнул: ‒ Ладно. Хорошо. Ладно.

Крису нужно было идти, и Зак почувствовал облегчение, так как разговор прошел тяжелее, чем он ожидал, и он не хотел думать о причинах. Он только знал, что не хочет больше думать об этом, не перед своим отъездом. Оскар случился на следующий день, и Зак пошел на вечеринку, так что ему не пришлось смотреть на Криса по телевизору, и никто его о нем не спрашивал, что помогало не думать о том, что он ничего не слышал от Криса с того самого разговора прошлым утром. Не то чтобы Зак ждал, но теперь молчание ощущалось странно. Зловеще.

Он вернулся домой около полуночи, принял душ и рухнул в постель, положив телефон рядом с собой. На всякий случай. Через двадцать четыре часа он будет на самолете до Нью-Йорка, но в данный момент он не был уверен, что хочет там быть. Зак проспал час, прежде чем внезапные удары в дверь разбудили его. Удары повторились снова, четче и быстрее, чем в первый раз, и Зак поднялся с постели и пересек гостиную за тридцать секунд. Он открыл дверь, успел распахнуть ее на фут, прежде чем Крис протиснулся внутрь.

Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы оценить, как великолепно Крис выглядел в смокинге, прежде чем тот захлопнул за собой дверь и толкнул на нее Зака, целуя глубоко и сильно. Зак застонал в его рот, притягивая Криса ближе и целуя в ответ. Спотыкаясь, они ввалились в спальню, оставляя за собой след из вещей Криса, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать.

Это было грубо. Крис оставлял засосы на его шее и груди, короткие ногти Зака царапали разгоряченную кожу спины Криса, пока тот трахал его. Это было тяжело и быстро, и возможно даже больно. Хотя он не был уверен, была ли эта боль в его физическом теле или метафорическом сердце. Они трахались слишком много и целовались слишком мало в промежутках, они не разговаривали, но отрезали себя от остального мира до девяти часов следующей ночи, когда Крису нужно было вернуться домой, а Заку уезжать в аэропорт. Заку пришлось надеть шарф, чтобы скрыть отметины, но он чувствовал себя так, будто, уезжая, он взял частицу Криса с собой. Входило ли это в намерения Криса или нет, он не знал. Они так толком и не попрощались, но Зак помахал ему, а Крис улыбнулся в ответ, и на этом все закончилось.

 

Зак пробыл в городе семнадцать дней, прежде чем снова услышал вести от Криса. Он позвонил, и они долго разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем, будто не было того странного последнего раза. С другой стороны, может, не было ничего странного. Возможно, Зак все выдумал. Крис был в порядке. У него был счастливый голос, так что Зак тоже был счастлив, пусть отчасти чувствовал себя таким пустым, таким одиноким, что даже чтобы поесть, нужно было затратить слишком много усилий. Тем не менее, он все еще был счастлив.

 

Зак не знал, как реагировать, когда впервые за несколько месяцев увидел Криса. Он был вместе со своим симпатичным другом, о котором Зак слышал один или два раза и никогда не встречал прежде, и прятался за стеклами солнечных очков и яркой дружелюбной улыбкой. Зак хотел обнять его, просто почувствовать все его тело на своем, но не двинулся с места. Он поднял руку, и Крис легко шлепнул по ней. Зак гадал, в силе ли еще их _другое_ секретное рукопожатие. То, которое включало в себя ручную работу. 

Он пытался не расстраиваться от всей этой шумихи вокруг них, когда все, чего он хотел, это две минуты наедине с Крисом, просто чтобы увидеть, изменилось ли что-нибудь. Красная дорожка фестиваля кино, постоянные сплетни с людьми, которых он едва знал и которых едва выносил, фотографы на вечеринках после. Он просто хотел, чтобы все вокруг замедлилось, или остановилось, или исчезло, давая ему мгновение, чтобы подумать, хотя он знал, что думать будет исключительно о Крисе. Зак гадал, были ли они все еще этим чем-то, тем, о чем он никогда не пытался спросить. Или не были. Потому что нельзя расстаться с кем-то, когда вы не вместе, а они определенно не были не вместе.

Но Крис, казалось, знал, что мучило Зака, потому что последовал за ним в уединенную ванную комнату и проскользнул внутрь. Когда Зак обернулся, и увидел его у двери, быстро закрывающим замок, то улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что это была его первая улыбка за весь день. По крайней мере, он был уверен, она единственная имела значение.

– Привет, – тихо сказал Крис.

– Привет.

И Зак шагнул к нему, взял лицо Криса в свои руки и притянул его губы к своим. Пальцы Криса подцепили шлевки на брюках Зака, притягивая тела ближе, их губы едва соприкасались, а поцелуи были такими нежными и такими сладкими, идеальнее, чем когда-либо. Возможно, потому что раньше Заку не нужно было их утешение так, как сейчас. Зак отстранился и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Крис смотрит на него. Сердце кольнуло болью, ведь Крис выглядел так, как чувствовал себя сам Зак, поэтому он поцеловал его в уголок рта, в щеку и обернул руки вокруг плеч Криса, притягивая его в крепкое, основательное объятие. Они ненадолго прильнули друг к другу, голова Криса легла на плечо Зака, а нос Зака уткнулся в кожу его шеи. Крис покинул ванную первым, а Зак вышел через несколько минут. Позже они сели в разные такси до квартиры Зака, из которой не выходили целых два дня, пока Крису не понадобилось ехать на чтения, а Заку на встречу с продюсером. Зак не видел, как ушел Крис, но когда он вернулся несколько дней спустя, то даже не отметился в отеле, где у него был забронирован номер. Что устраивало Зака. В любом случае он собирался спать на измочаленных простынях, пока те не перестанут пахнуть Крисом.

 

Зак решил поехать на машине из Сан-Диего в Лос-Анжелес в последнюю минуту. Он сказал Крису, что собирается быть в Калифорнии максимум двадцать четыре часа, потому что не может себе позволить пробыть дольше. Зак говорил себе то же самое много раз, но когда они с Нилом и Кори выписались из отеля и направились в аэропорт, Зак передумал. И поменял вылет. Он забронировал билет из Лос-Анжелеса в Нью-Йорк на следующее утро – позже он улететь не мог – и арендовал машину. Поездка заняла на два часа дольше, чем должна была, и еще полтора часа он просидел на крыльце у входной двери Криса, ожидая его возвращения. Крис подошел к нему так, будто видеть Зака, сидящего перед входной дверью, было обычным делом.

– Я пытался приехать к твоей пьесе, но трафик был ужаснее, чем я когда-либо видел.

Крис остановился рядом с Заком и протянул руку, подтягивая его вверх. Руку он не выпустил. 

– Все в порядке.

– Я читал рецензии на пьесу. Пишут о тебе хорошие вещи.

– Да? – спросил Крис, его большой палец водил круги на внутренней стороне запястья Зака. Зак кивнул и шагнул в сторону, чтобы Крис смог открыть дверь, но как только они вошли внутрь, Крис бросился на него. Они яростно целовались и сдирали друг с друга одежду, пока не рухнули обнаженными на диван Криса, неистово толкаясь друг в друга. Крис кончил тихо, тогда как Зак завопил, выкрикивая имя Криса словно псалом. Они немного полежали на диване Криса, восстанавливая дыхание, прежде чем распутаться, их пальцы рассеянно цеплялись за кожу, чтобы продлить контакт. 

Зак принял душ и взял одну из футболок Криса, тогда как сам Крис переоделся в штаны, и они легли на диван, даже не включив телевизор. Крис лежал рядом с ним, голова покоилась на его груди, пока Зак перебирал пальцами его волосы. 

– Твой день рождения через месяц?

– Мммхммм, – тихо промурлыкал Крис, кончик его языка слегка задел горло Зака, когда он облизнул губы.

– Тебе стукнет тридцать?

– …Ага, - сказал он, в его голосе сквозила настороженность от направления вопросов Зака.

– Ты…эээ… планируешь купить какую-нибудь мебель? Повесить что-нибудь на стены? Может, новый диван? – предположил Зак с едва сдерживаемым смехом. – Эта штука ужасна.

– Ой, да пошел ты! – рассмеялся Крис, откидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Зака. – Может, мне нравится знать, что я не привязан к этому месту. Что могу уехать куда угодно в любое время.

А затем стало не смешно. Зак посмотрел вниз на него, пальцы все еще перебирали его волосы. Он не стал раздумывать над смыслом слов Криса, и вместо этого наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. После этого они тихо лежали, идти спать не хотелось. Зак почувствовал, как Крис зевнул, и сам был более чем вымотан, но времени оставалось мало, а часы тикали, поэтому они лежали без сна. Зак знал, что ничего уже не будет как раньше. Крис сказал, что ничего не изменилось, но он ошибся. Через три часа Зак сядет на самолет и вернется обратно в Нью-Йорк, и его душа болела из-за того, что он оставлял позади, и может быть, раньше тоже было больно, но не так. Будто Крис сейчас целовал его иначе, трогал его более решительно, и Заку казалось, что Крис прокопал ход до таких частей его сущности, которые не достигнешь в одно прикосновение.

На часах было четверть четвертого утра, когда Зак наконец отстранился от него. Крис проводил его до двери, и Зак колебался лишь секунду, прежде чем притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. Он пробормотал прощальные слова в губы Криса и вышел за дверь, до того как Крис смог сказать что-нибудь в ответ. До этого ни приветствия, ни прощания не были особенно задушевными. Они не были любовниками, так что не привыкли к этому. Но та часть, та дыра, которую Крис прокопал для себя под кожей Зака, говорила: ему нужно, чтобы Крис не смог его забыть. Потому что Зак чувствовал, если Крис забудет его, то он перестанет существовать.

 

Крис прилетел на уикенд открытия Ангелов в Америке, и факт, что Крис будет смотреть пьесу в зале, заставил Зака играть так, будто вся его жизнь была на кону. Зак хотел, чтобы Крис гордился им. После были интервью и вечеринки, приветствие спонсоров и фотографирование с людьми. Крис встретил Зака в его квартире, и, несмотря на то, что они не виделись почти три месяца, они не стали набрасываться друг на друга словно кролики. Зак очень устал, так что они некоторое время целовались, а после Крис разговаривал с ним, рассказывал, каким потрясающим Зак был, каким чудесным, и что спектакль напомнил Крису, почему он вообще решил стать актером. Зак получал множество комплиментов в течение своей жизни, но ни один из них не ощущался так. В темноте его собственной спальни тело Криса прижималось к Заку, его голос был хриплым, а шепот мягким, и слова казались самыми тайными, самыми ценными секретами, которые он когда-либо слышал, и у него не было желания делиться ими с другими.

Они трахнулись утром. Дважды. И это было действительно здорово. Более чем здорово.

После они заказали еды из Бургер Рая и ели, сидя за стойкой в малюсенькой кухне в квартире Зака. Крис походил на распутника с одним из продуктов Карлс Джуниор в руке, и Зак с трудом доел, потому что думал лишь о рте Криса и всем том, что тот мог им делать. То, что он думал обо всем этом ни с чем иным, как с нежностью и привязанностью наравне с желанием, напугало его. Как всегда догадливый, Крис заметил его неожиданное молчание.

– Что?

Зак задумчиво покачал головой, затем скользнул со своего сидения и расположился между коленей Криса, прежде чем ответить: – Ты сказал, что ничего не изменилось.

– Ага. Ты думаешь иначе? – Крис слизнул остатки кетчупа из уголка рта, и глаза Зака проследили за этим движением.

– Не знаю. Я думаю… мы изменились?

Крис обхватил ногами ноги Зака, вынуждая того прильнуть к себе. Они стояли нос к носу, и Зак чуял лук в его дыхании. Все, что Крис сказал: – Поцелуй меня.

И Зак поцеловал.

Когда приехало такси, чтобы отвезти Криса в аэропорт, Зак вышел проводить его. Крис скользнул в машину, рука коснулась руки Зака, и вместо того, чтобы закрыть дверь, Зак сел рядом с ним. Крис и глазом не моргнул, будто с самого начала знал, что так и будет, хотя он слегка улыбнулся, когда Зак взял его за руку, и переплел вместе пальцы. Когда они подъехали к терминалу, и водитель вышел из машины, чтобы достать багаж Криса из багажника, они кинулись друг к другу. Руки Криса очутились на лице Зака, язык в его рту, и Зак целовал в ответ, будто ничего больше не имело значения. Потому что ощущалось все именно так. Зак не мог сказать «до свидания», потому что ему слишком хотелось, чтобы им не приходилось прощаться, но Крис тоже ничего не сказал, поэтому Зак снова поцеловал его, а затем Крис вышел из машины, резко захлопнув за собой дверь, и ушел, не оглядываясь.

Было больно. Но это чувство не возникло ниоткуда, и не было в новинку. Будто боль всегда была где-то там, но Зак только сейчас начал ее замечать. Боль, которую ты чувствуешь, когда анестезия начинает проходить.

 

Осталось три спектакля Ангелов, и Зак собирался пробыть в городе еще две недели, прежде чем вылететь обратно в Лос-Анжелес, чтобы начать подготовку к Треку. Он был взволнован своим возвращением, он скучал по друзьям, он скучал по питомцам, он скучал по кровати, он скучал по Калифорнии. Две недели ‒ и он будет дома. Он бы волновался еще больше, если бы Крис не уезжал из Лос-Анжелеса через _одну_ неделю для съемок в Джеке Райане. Зака это совсем не радовало.

Он возвращался в свою квартиру, держа пакет овощей в одной руке и разговаривая с Крисом по телефону. Крис рассказывал ему о неожиданной жаре, и как из-за нее одни части его анатомии прилипали к другим, и как он ненавидел, что погода в Лос-Анжелесе в два счета могла превращаться из мягкой в удушающе знойную. Зак не мог сказать, что особо возражал, так как его щеки горели от холода, и тающий снег немного просочился в ботинки. Поэтому он только смешливо фыркнул.

Крис болтал без умолку, пока Зак стоял на углу Второй и Святого Марка, а город проносился мимо в мутном потоке. И тогда он прервал Криса, выпалив: – Я скучаю по тебе.

Не _Эй, приятель, я скучаю по нашим встречам_ или _Я скучаю по тому, как мы зависали с тобой, мужи_ к. Никаких дружеских нежностей, ничего такого, что бы могло смягчить воздействие его слов, или их значение, потому что Зак имел в виду то, что сказал. И ему нужно было, чтобы Крис знал об этом.

Крис замер на полуслове, а затем глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем выдохнуть: – Так сильно. Слишком сильно. Я так сильно скучаю по тебе.

Зак думал, что если прежде ничего не изменилось, то теперь может.

 

Зак вернулся в Л.А. за шесть недель до сбора каста Трека для предварительного чтения сценария. Крис прилетал к самому чтению и должен был улететь позже в этот же день, и их обоих это не слишком радовало. Это был единственный день, когда Крис мог вернуться в Л.А., с тех пор как уехал на съемки фильма, и они собирались провести его в битком набитой людьми комнате. 

Когда Крис зашел внутрь, опоздав на пятнадцать минут и держа в одной руке чашку кофе, а в другой кекс, все в комнате улыбнулись и выкрикнули приветствия. Он болтал с ними, медленно двигаясь к противоположной стороне комнаты, где сидел Зак, кресло слева от него пустовало и ожидало Криса. Каждый, казалось, знал, что нужно оставить его свободным. Когда Крис, наконец, плюхнулся рядом с ним, шум комнаты стихнул до фона, и Крис посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Заку стало слишком хорошо, почти до тошноты.

Все расселись, и чтение началось, и лицо Зака немного болело от количества улыбок, но Крис тоже улыбался, и это стоило того. Он выпил половину кофе Криса и выковырял все кусочки шоколада с нижней части его кекса, но Крис не жаловался, поэтому Зак обернул ногу вокруг ноги Криса и положил одну из ладоней под столом ему на колено. Он знал, что все было слишком откровенно, что они сидели слишком близко, касаясь друг друга слишком много, но ему было все равно. Когда Зак ловил на себе взгляды своих коллег, в них не было знаков того, что их поведение стало другим. Может быть, не так все и изменилось, как думал Зак.

Чтения окончились, и Крис проследовал за ним до машины. Зак проверил время и вздохнул, когда понял, что у них нет времени ни на что, кроме как доставить Криса в аэропорт, но Крис потянулся к нему и взял его за руку, так что все было не так плохо. Зак заплатил десять долларов за парковку, и они проделали весь путь с поднятой крышей, а потом обжимались пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Крису пришлось идти на посадку. Зак сидел в машине и ждал, пока Крис пришлет сообщение, что самолет взлетел, и после он смотрел вверх на небо, притворяясь, что знал, в каком из самолетов был Крис, хоть это было и не так.

Зак давно ждал конца этого этапа отношений; он устал от тоски по чему-то, что, как он чувствовал, принадлежало ему с самого начала. 

 

Когда подъехало такси Криса, Зак уже запер и отгородил Ноа. Криса он встретил в дверном проеме, перехватил одну из сумок и втащил внутрь, прежде чем захлопнуть и запереть за ним дверь. Крис сбросил пиджак и стянул с ног ботинки, после чего подошел к Заку: он выглядел утомленным путешествием, но, тем не менее, довольным и радостным.

– Итак. Дай мне посмотреть, – сказал Крис с ленивой озорной улыбкой.

– Нет, – Зак знал, что его раздражительность далеко не привлекательна, но Крис все равно рассмеялся.

– Когда-нибудь это должно произойти. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Давай, – на этот раз Зак позволил Крису дотянуться до очков и стянуть их с его носа. Он осторожно сложил их и убрал на боковой столик возле дивана, прежде чем снова обернуться. Крис посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем поверх них, нежно улыбаясь. Зак наклонил голову, но Крис поймал его за подбородок, чтобы удержать на месте. Крис наклонился вперед и поцеловал то, что осталось от левой брови Зака, затем от правой. Губы Криса казались прохладными и мягкими на его коже, совсем недавно обработанной воском. Зак поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза Криса и заметил в них искорки привязанности, скрытые весельем. Крис ухмыльнулся: – У меня всегда был пунктик насчет вулканцев.

Зак мрачно толкнул Криса в плечо: – Заткнись. 

Крис засмеялся, затем дернул Зака к себе за запястье, и их рты столкнулись в поцелуе. Крис не тратил времени зря, подталкивая их по направлению к спальне, не переставая при этом целовать его. Они раздели друг друга, и на этот раз Зак не торопился, действительно не торопился, когда они наконец были вместе. Он выцеловывал дорожку вниз по груди Криса, нежно пощипывал внутреннюю поверхность бедер, растягивая и медленно, и слишком тщательно трахая его тремя пальцами. Крис нежно раскатал презерватив по члену Зака, и, дойдя до основания, сжал достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его поморщиться, но Зак почувствовал признательность, потому что прошло слишком много времени, и он был уже почти на грани.

Крис перевернулся, чтобы встать на локти и колени, и Зак скользнул внутрь него, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поднять раскрасневшееся тело Криса вверх и прижать его к себе. Зак вцепился в его бедра, медленно толкаясь в Криса, растягивая каждый толчок и фрикцию самым восхитительным способом. Затем он обернул руку вокруг Криса и начал дрочить ему, не дразня, потому что это было бы жестоко по отношению к ним обоим спустя столько времени. Их пот облегчал скольжение тел, и когда Крис потянулся назад, чтобы обернуть руку вокруг бедра Зака, он понял, что тот уже на грани. Зак поцеловал шею Криса, его плечи, толчки стали более глубокими. Зак вдохнул аромат его волос и его кожи, и его пота, и он дрожал от того, как сильно соскучился по всему этому, соскучился _по Крису_. 

Затем Крис откинул голову назад на плечо Зака: – Боже, я люблю тебя, – за словами последовал долгий стон.

Зак не удивился, услышав это, потому что и так уже знал. Часть него, та часть, где Крис прокопал себе ямку, нестираемо прописывая себя под кожей Зака, в его сердце, и его душе – эта часть всегда знала. Он надеялся, что часть Криса, в которой Зак сделал то же самое, тоже это знала, и он хотел сказать об этом Крису, но не сказал. Вместо этого Зак выдохнул в его кожу: – Я люблю тебя. Так сильно люблю.

И потом Крис кончил, и Зак кончил, и они оба упали на кровать горячей липкой массой. Несколько минут они лежали вместе, восстанавливая дыхание, прежде чем, хромая, отправиться в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Зак отбросил одеяло к ногам, и они снова залезли в кровать. Зак уставился в потолок, а Крис уставился на него, и Зак отстраненно думал о том, что видел Крис, когда смотрел на них, на то, кем они являлись.

Затем его накрыло осознание, и Зак рассмеялся. Ему не верилось, ведь все это время он не знал, не видел то, что Крис и, возможно, все остальные знали все это время. Они не были друзьями, они не встречались, они не были бойфрендами или любовниками; ни одно из определений не подходило к ним, и Заку стало неловко, ведь он пытался подобрать слова к их отношениям. С первого момента и до сих пор они не менялись, потому что всегда были такими, всегда были предназначены стать _этим_. Ничего не изменилось. То, кто они теперь, лишь вариация того, кем они всегда были, даже когда Зак не мог этого увидеть.

Руки Криса скользнули по его животу, и он вопросительно хмыкнул. Зак накрыл его руку своей, и поднял к губам, чтобы поцеловать его костяшки. 

– Лес за деревьями.

– Что?

– Ничего не изменилось. Ничего не меняется. Ничего не изменилось, потому что все между нами, мы, неизменны… и ты, то, что ты сказал в начале – откуда ты знал, что все этим закончится?

– Ты все еще думаешь об этом? – спросил Крис, покачав головой. Он повернулся к Заку и поцеловал его обнаженное плечо. – Хотя сейчас это не важно, не так ли?

Зак прижал Криса ближе к себе и задумался слишком сильно, затерялся в своих мыслях, чувствуя сожаление о том, что мог бы все сделать лучше. Быть лучше. Но Крис был здесь прямо сейчас, и на этот раз Зак знал, что тот ему нужен.

– Зак, – пробормотал Крис, его дыхание мягко и приятно коснулось лица Зака, и он вздрогнул. – Поцелуй меня.

И Зак поцеловал.

И перестал думать. 

Ведь, что бы ни происходило между ними, это принадлежало только им.


End file.
